Missing You
by KSTapp
Summary: Based loosely on both the book and the movie The Kissing Booth. I don't own anything to do with either, I'm just borrowing. With Noah off at college, Elle is missing him and being part of a couple.


Missing You

The first month after Noah left for college was the hardest. Sure we had face time but it wasn't the same. I couldn't feel his arms around me or taste his kisses. It felt as though I had lost half of my five senses.

I slept in one of Noah's shirts that he had left behind, but the truth was, I missed him. It was as though a piece of me was gone. An important piece. A piece Noah now owned.

Lee was still a constant in my life and I was lucky that his girlfriend didn't mind me hanging out with them. Although I did try to give them the space to be the cute couple they are. It wasn't difficult considering Lee's past girlfriends seem to consider me a threat when really I was the closest thing he had to a Sister. But Rachel seemed to consider me a friend not a threat.

The biggest change was that now Noah wasn't in town, I was suddenly considered available to date. We hadn't broken up. But now it was safe to approach me without Noah dealing out threats, warnings and split lips. I turned them all down of course, but it did make me wonder why, if I was this appealing, only one person was willing to risk Noah's wraith to date me.

Trying to work out the logistics of our relationship wasn't easy for either Noah or I. There would be school holidays, family celebrations and public holidays but that wasn't enough. And until face time could work for all five of my senses and not just sight and sound, it just wasn't cutting it.

My Father wouldn't let me travel alone to spend the weekend with Noah. Interestingly enough, if Lee went with me, that was different. After all he knew nothing was going to happen with Lee. He was practically a sibling.

Warren tried to get a shot at me but one comment from Lee about making a phone call and Warren backed off. I seriously doubted that Lee would call Noah, but apparently the threat of it was enough to make Warren think twice.

I threw myself into school activities so I wouldn't notice Noah's absence so much. It almost worked until someone asked if Lee and I would be doing a kissing booth again this year. Sure, we had raised the most money last year, but my heart just wasn't in it this year.

There was a long weekend coming up and I was considering asking Lee to go with me to Boston. But before I could even broach the subject, Lee started telling me all about the plans he and Rachel had. Of course I was welcome to join them, but I really didn't want to be a third wheel again.

I tried to stay up beat when I spoke to Noah but I don't think he was buying it. Actually considered disobeying my Father and going to Boston, but I'm not a great liar and I couldn't bare the thought of disappointing my Father.

With the long weekend looming I looked for activities to join so I could keep myself busy. Long distance relationships sucked, but right now there was no one I wanted to be with more than Noah. It wouldn't be fair to anyone else to go into a relationship when I was hung up on someone else. And it wasn't fair to give up on Noah because it was difficult keeping a relationship going across a distance.

The thing was that the beginning of my relationship with Noah as something other than his Brother's annoying best friend, had been a secret. Sure I had movie tickets stubs and little mementos from when we were sneaking around. No cute photos of us as a couple though.

Until this moment, I hadn't realised how badly I wanted the little things about being part of a couple that make other people nauseous. I wanted the cute photos and the cute presents that only mean something between the two of you. I wanted to be that girl who had a photo of herself and her boyfriend as the background on her phone.

At that moment, when I was seriously considering going through the lunchbox where I kept my Noah mementos, my phone rang. The man himself. He looked a little tired but still so hot. He'd always been a straight A student and I was sure he was working hard to stay that way in college. I couldn't help but wonder if he was missing me as much as I was missing him. I wasn't feeling brave enough tonight to ask though.

We talked for about an hour. Mostly about school. Lee had clearly mentioned that guys were finding me more approachable in Noah's absence. But I reassured him I was turning them all down. I had never been easy. A little naive maybe, but not easy.

I was tempted to try and get a photo of the two of us even though he was on Face Time, but I wanted a cute photo not one taken out of sheer desperation. Finally we said our I love you's and good nights and once again I was left alone with my lunchbox of currently unsatisfying mementos.

The long weekend arrived and I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. I had planned things to do but they things I suddenly didn't want to do by myself or at places which were special to Noah and I. It wasn't that I was a clingy girlfriend, I just wanted to be with my boyfriend occasionally.

The sound of someone knocking at the door disturbed my gloomy thoughts. Perhaps Lee had come over to drag me out with he and Rachel. It would totally be a Lee thing to do. I dragged myself out of bed and headed downstairs. I should probably get breakfast regardless of who was at the door. I couldn't really stay in bed all day feeling sorry for myself.

You can imagine my shock when I got downstairs looking as though I hadn't brushed my hair in weeks to find the other Flynn Brother talking to my Father, looking perfect. Was I still asleep? What was he doing here? Not that I wasn't thrilled to see him, but if I had known he was going to be here I might have at least pulled a brush through my hair.

My Father (who wasn't exactly thrilled with my relationship with Noah) left us alone and went to start breakfast. Once he was out of sight I basically launched myself at Noah. Luckily he caught me or that would have been really embarrassing.

"I missed you so much." I was shamelessly wrapped around him. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?" Belatedly I noticed he was clinging to me as well which made me feel so much better.

"My family asked me to come home for the weekend so it gave me the perfect excuse to come home and see you. I wanted to surprise you." He mumbled into my neck.

"How much am I going to have to share you with them?" I selfishly wanted every minute I could get with him before he had to go back to Boston.

"Maybe a dinner or two which I'm sure you and your family will be invited to." He finally let me go. "I missed you too."

"Noah, have you had breakfast?" Clearly even though my Father was out of sight, he wasn't out of earshot. "You can join us if you haven't"

"Thanks Mr Evans." Noah snuck a kiss before I headed upstairs to get dressed.

We spent the next three days together and by the time Noah returned to Boston, my phone had a new background. So did my lap top with plenty of other photos to spare.

THE END


End file.
